


5 times Clint married for Convenience ( and then fell in love) and 1 time he married for Love

by enma



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. Although these are more like drabbles than anything else.</p><p>(EDIT; sorry Coulson fans! I will do another story just for you guys I promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nat and Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I couldn't decide how to do this for a long time. I mean, he's marrying the avengers but they're not all avengers when they get married. Also, did I make him stay married to them or get them divorced. Polyamory is fun but soo hard to write. But this is meant to be a fun/happy fic so divorce wasn't going to work. So yeah. I struggled. And this is the result. I hope you like. ^_^

Natasha.

Beautiful Nat was the first and as such, holds a special place in his heart. He went rogue to bring her in and they ran together to escape her employers. One day, standing watch by the window of their latest refuge, she came and asked him to marry her. This way, Clint would be able to speak for her no matter what.  
It was a quick ceremony held in a tiny church with cracked windows. The priest was a little old man who didn't speak a word of any language Clint knew but had a wise and warm presence.  
She wore a white rose tucked behind her ear but otherwise they were fully armoured. They exchanged a pair of ill-fitting stolen rings before drawing their weapons and firing on the assassins sent after them. 

A month later, bruised and bloody, they exchanged their first kiss in the Shield med-bay under watchful, armed eyes. 

A year and some more months, they realised they loved each other.

 

Bruce.

Of course it was in the jungle that Clint married Bruce. Clint wasn't even supposed to be there and had only by supreme luck stumbled across the doctor when in dire need of medical attention. That was what he got, he supposed, when he tried to out a double-agent when said jerk-ass had friends in high places.  
He spent three weeks in delirious agony as infection and fever warred within him. When he awoke it was to a sheepish handsome face, calmly informing him that he was on the heavy drugs and yes, that was why there were dancing bears meandering across the ceiling. Also, yeah, I had to convince the villagers you were my husband and I hope you don't mind being called Nathan Banner.   
Clint merely closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

Later, when he was able to walk about without fainting (that had been humiliating), the villagers held a wedding ceremony for them. They were adorned in flowers and the headman bound their hands together using soft red cloth. It was sweet in a way; Bruce was the picture of a doting husband in public but endlessly apologised in rare private times 'till Clint nearly smacked him one and told him off.

Sadly, just when Clint was near full fitness again, soldiers came and they lost sight of each other in the mess. It wasn't until years later, when a beaten up motorcycle came roaring up a rubble strewn road, that Clint realised he'd been in love with him and pining for all this time.


	2. Tony

Tony

They met in the Lotus Club in Las Vegas.  
Again, not where he was supposed to be, but hey, Clint reckoned he deserved a night off from hunting down mafia-wannabes in Vegas of all places.   
Still dressed up as his undercover self (some rich asshole that had 'connections') he cut a fine figure in a silver-grey thousand-dollar suit and, along with his uncanny skill with cards, he caught the billionaire's eye.

Naturally, Clint flirted right back. 

He doesn't remember much of the rest of that night. Just the taste of the other man's tongue – tequila and cinnamon? Seriously? - and wanting to try out the honeymoon suite.   
Which might explain how they woke up the following afternoon to a very angry redhead and matching rings. Somehow he escaped unscathed.

He didn't see Tony again for a long time, save for on the t.v. Which he only watched for S.H.I.E.L.D research reasons. No really. Sure they hadn't managed to get divorced (kinda hard when fleeing Pepper's wrath) and Clint had kept the ring but it wasn't like he was attached or anything. 

Then they sat across from each other at a smashed up restaurant. Tony winked at him and Clint felt himself blush and firmly told the resultant butterflies to die painful deaths in his stomach juices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blargh. I hate this chapter. I tried to do flirting but it was terrible. I tried to write sex but Angry!Pepper kept intruding. So yeah. Grrr.


	3. Steve. (Steeeeeve. XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this took ages........

The WSC were a bunch of toad-featured pains in the rear.   
The battle was over and the Avengers had dragged themselves, battle-worn and dusty, to Tony's Tower of Awesome (his words), when a transmission from Fury came through.   
Turns out, being mind-controlled is not a good enough excuse for practically taking down the helicarrier and helping an alien god invade... In other words, the WSC was out to blame Clint for everything and throw him to the wolves. (And experiment on him regarding the after-affects of magic, but that titbit Fury kept between himself, Steve and Tony)  
Clint was feeling depressed and guilty enough to think about handing himself in. Thankfully the other Avengers were strongly opposed. After tying him to a chair and getting Nat to sit on him, they came up with an insane plan.   
If he were to marry Captain America, Steve would be able to speak for him and deny Shield any access rights. And who was going to argue with the ideal of American Justice?  
Well Clint argued but was overruled.

The wedding took place two weeks later (during which Clint was still tied up, but not to a chair, and allowed out for bathroom breaks and very select press-releases only) and was awe-inspiring. Naturally, it seems, as Tony and Pepper had taken over. It was a bright sunny day in the park, which had been cleared of monsters, debris and monster debris, and had practically half the city in attendance. All the Avengers wore white (including Tony who'd had his suit repainted) and red, white and blue roses were everywhere in abundance.   
Clint would have bolted when he saw Steve waiting at the altar but Nat had him in a discrete arm-lock as she walked him up between the rows of seats. He almost tried anyways when he saw Fury was officiating, but she reminded him that she had a tranq gun pressed to his ribs. He apologised to Steve for forcing him into this situation but the taller blond simply smiled and gently took his hand.  
(Clint's sunglasses had been confiscated so had zero defence against that sweet, charming grin, and felt something inside melt)

The rings were simple gold with a tiny shield and arrow etching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not all that great at coming up with believable plot lines.... XD


	4. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope it's ok.

The less said about the reasons behind the wedding to Thor, the better. Safe to say, Clint is going to be extra careful not to flirt with any Gods/ Demi-Gods/ Creatures of a higher power who take things way too literally. Especially not in front of their parents. (Yes, it is all Clint's fault.)

So after a very drunken night of revelry and feasting in the halls of Asgard, Clint woke up to the terrifying sight of Natasha smiling down at him. More terrifying was the news that she, and a few handmaidens, had been chosen to get him ready for his marriage ceremony taking place later that afternoon.   
Naturally Clint assumed it was all a dream until she kicked him in the ribs. Then, while the jackals (see handmaidens) descended and proceeded to strip, bathe and re-dress him in the most humiliating manner possible, she sat back and laughed at him.   
He was not in the best of moods.

That said, the ceremony itself was amazing. It was held in the throne room and the place was decorated with garlands of strange flowers and ribbons of red, gold and purple. The Avengers stood on one side while Thor and his family stood the other and above them all stood Odin. Everyone wore armour, the Avengers presumably having borrowed some, and it was not a little intimidating. 

When he reached the altar he peeked at Thor, expecting to see exasperation or humour or anything other than the tender love he found. Clint gaped, awestruck and disbelieving. Then the warmth from Thor's eyes spread inside his heart and he was deaf and blind to all else.   
(Thankfully there wasn't all that much for him to do save say “Yes” when prompted. Then his attention was taken up by a full on snog.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for months now and I'm still no farther. If anyone wants to help out, that'd be great. No, seriously. I'm begging you... T-T

Life in the Avengers Tower for the next few weeks was... interesting to say the least. Even before Clint had accidentally married Thor, he'd been tiptoeing around them and very rarely allowed himself to be caught alone with any of them. Now, he'd taken to hiding in the vents most of the time and scarpering whenever they looked like they wanted a 'serious discussion'.

Thing was; he was married to and in love with them all and had no clue what to do. 

Everyone knew about Steve and Thor and had seemingly given their blessing but he didn't know why. Had they forgotten? Tony and Bruce maybe but not Nat surely. She and he had not lain together - too many missions to do anything but sleep during time off - but they were (had been?) very close and had practically no personal boundaries. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe none of them did. It wasn't like they had married for love after all. 

That thought hurt. Clint knew it was unlikely they loved him that way but he wished things were different. He was just too much of a coward to tell them the truth when it could ruin everything. 

The other problem was; did they know he was married to them all? It was unlikely enough that he didn't think so, but it kept him up at night. In a way he wished they did but a much larger part of him was terrified that they would find out. He didn't want to lose them. 

Nat had been spending a lot of time with Bruce after they'd discovered a mutual love of yoga and ethnic music so they had been easy to avoid. Tony was always inventing or building or doing something that made no sense to Clint and Thor was usually off exploring the city. 

Of those four, he was pretty certain that Bruce and Tony would take it the easiest. Bruce would maybe be hurt but understanding and Tony would pout a little but he wasn't exactly well known for monogamy so there. They'd probably ask for a divorce and that would be the end of that. (Well, the end of his heart probably.) Thor most likely would either not care or be highly offended. He'd been even more touchy-feely than usual but otherwise hadn't changed.

Nat, however, would definitely break some bones. They were partners and trusted each other implicitly. This was nothing less than a betrayal. Clint felt sick at the thought of her reaction.

And of course, there was Steve. Who smiled so gently and took care of him every opportunity he could. It was sweet and heartbreaking and everything Clint could not handle right now thank-you very much. 

He was so in love with them, his heart could barely take it. And so he continued hiding and watching them from the vents and tearing himself apart on the inside. 

 

….................................

Of course, exactly four weeks after the trip to Asgard, Tony had had enough. He'd never had much patience.

 

Clint came to consciousness abruptly as he and the blanket he was wrapped in was yanked out of the vent and down into a pair of strong arms. He fought wildly but ineffectively before realising it was Thor who had hold of him.   
“Calm, little Hawk, I mean you no harm.”


End file.
